steven_universe_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Pearl (Cherry)
Pearl, nicknamed Cherry, is a former member of the Elementals, acting as their servant, before their ship was crashed. Appearance She has the typical features of a Pearl, with a slender build and a pointed nose. Her skin is of a very light red color, and her hair is crimson and styled on a chin-lengtht bob cut. Her eyes are of the same color. Her gemstone is located on the palm of her right hand, and is a light red pearl. She wears a pale red bodysuit with glove-sleeve and stockings of the same color, as well as red flat shoes. She also has a flowing transparent skirt. Personality Being a low-ranking Gem on the caste system, she also served the Elementals and had little to no rights of her own, which probably affected her personality; Cherry describes herself as "everyone's servant". She is always very calm and polite and respectful towards everyone she meets, while still occasionally showing a happy and curious behavior. She is very kind, even to the point of being overly so, as she never gets mad at anyone and forgives any offense towards her, no matter what it was. A problematic part of her is the fact that she is fine with being used by others even when knowing they don't care about her, because she doesn't care about herself and doesn't think of herself as worthy. Considering that, and her admiration towards the Elementals (which are arguably her slavers) implies that Cherry may suffer from Stockholm syndrome. While she by no means hates herself, she also has little self-respect and is willing to humiliate herself to please others; but she is also naive, and often, doesn't even realize she is being made fun of. Cherry's main goal was to be as useful as possible to the Elementals. During the time she spent there, she created a close and sisterly bond with Copal, who sees Cherry as a younger sister and worries about her safety. History Cherry's background before joining the Elementals is unknown. During her time as the servant of the Elementals, she was often mistreated and bossed around by Chromite, but didn't mind it and was very fond of her. Copal was the only one who truly cared about her and the two developed a friendly bond. At one point, after one of the Elementals' visits to Earth, they brought in samples of cherry fruits to be examined. Chromite teased Cherry by saying that the cherries looked like her (due to the color), and Cherry was amused by that, agreeing; seeing Cherry's enthusiasm, Copal gave her the nickname of "Cherry". Soon after that, some other Elementals started referring to her as that too, but only to distinguish her from Iolite's Pearl. Relationships Copal (and Carnelian) Cherry is Copal's friend, and the two have a very sisterly and close bond. Upon finding her, after the Elementals' ship crashed, Copal was extremely relieved and overjoyed to see Cherry was alive and safe, and reassured her that now that the Elementals were over, she did not have to be a servant anymore, and could do whatever she wanted. Together, they can form a stable fusion, Carnelian. Petalite Cherry respects and likes Petalite, and during their time in the Elementals' ship, helped her quite often. Petalite doesn't mind Cherry, but still thinks of her as inferior due to her position on the caste system. Chromite Chromite tended to frequently boss Cherry around, though the latter never minded, only wanting to help. At one point, Chromite saw the Earth's cherries, and in an attempt to mock Cherry, compared them to her; Cherry was delighted by this and kept the nickname since. Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Sexless Category:Female